Magical love
by Edwardobsesser
Summary: NOTE: I updated chapter 2 so that is has more info and chapter 3 was added to it. Oh and if wanyone wants to make this into a little video for utube feel free, but please consult me first.Thanx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Something Gone Wrong

Chapter one: Something Gone Wrong

Bella's P.O.V.

My grip on Edwards hand tightened as we walked up the entry way to his house.

"Are you sure this is what you want," Edward asked anxiously. I looked up into his liquid topaz eyes and saw worry etched all over his face. I smiled and nodded once. We reached the door just as Alice opened it. As we walked in I saw the faces of my new family all gathered in the front room.

Suddenly Edward let go of my hand and turned to face me.

"Bella as soon as the change takes place there is no going back."

"I know," I replied in a shaky voice. Edward closed the space between us in one long stride and pressed his cold lips to mine. He brushed the hair from my neck and moved his lips to my neck. He brushed his lips down my neck and up again. He repeated that circuit three times before I felt his teeth puncture my neck. As I felt the venom enter my body I let out a blood-curling scream, and fell to the ground. Edward caught me and carried me to the couch.

As soon as we reached the couch his family gathered around. I didn't know if I could handle this pain for three days. The pain was unbearable, I wanted to die. Edward stroked my hair as I whimpered into his shirt. Another scream of pain escaped from my lips.

Suddenly I could feel my body start to shake uncontrollably and the pain started to get worse. I screamed so loud that everyone in the room jumped. It was becoming extremely hard to breathe and I started to gasp. My heart started to accelerate as the pain got even worse.

"CARLISLE, WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Edward yelled in a panicky voice.

"I...I don't know, I…I've never seen this before," he replied frantically. I felt like I was falling, further and further into a hole of nothingness. Everything was becoming blurry. Edward seemed to know something was getting worse than before.

"Bella?" he asked, "Bella stay with me." Everything was going black, and I realized I was slipping away.

"Edward," I gasped

"Yes, that's right I am right here honey."

"I…I…" I was gasping for enough air to tell him one last thing before I left.

"I…I…love…y…you," I managed to choke out, and then everything went black.

Edwards P.O.V.

I could hear Bella's heart start to slow before it came to a stop. Bella's Body went limp as she let out her last breath. Beside me Alice let out a quiet sob. I couldn't believe it, no this couldn't be happening. She couldn't be… no I couldn't even think the word. I couldn't give up hope, not yet.

"Bella, wake up!" I nearly screamed as I shook her frantically. Alice let out another quiet sob and left the room. Carlisle came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Edward." No I refused to believe it, I would not, could not believe it.

"Bella, please…," I begged "don't leave me here." I dropped to my knees as realization hit me. Bella was gone and she wasn't coming back. I would never see the blush in her cheeks or hear the beautiful beat of her heart again. She was gone and she had left me forever.

"Why?" I asked as I let out another dry sob, and for the first time in a century I felt a single tear fall down my cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: The Funeral

Chapter Two: The Funeral

I watched as they lowered the casket into the ground. Beside me Alice was sobbing into Jaspers chest and Charlie was watching with unbelieving eyes. My brain still refused to that Bella was gone, but deep in my heart I knew it was true. As the casket was buried, so was my heart. The same heart that longed to see her, heart that belonged to her, that ached to see the smile fill her face, to see the blush creep up her face, and to hear her heart beat for the last time. I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms, to live with her for eternity. Was that really to much to ask for? To me it seemed like so little to ask for, and now she was gone…gone forever. Something had gone terribly wrong and nobody knew what.

"Edward?" someone asked from behind. I turned slowly to see Renee's tear streaked face.

"She loved you…more than anything," she paused. "I've never seen her as happy as she was with you." Another tear escaped her swollen eyes. "I am so sorry… for both of you," she said as she turned and walked away.

Slowly the crowd started to disappear until only I was left. I dropped to my knees in front of her grave.

"Bella, I am so sorry…I love you more than any one or anything in this world. You are the only person who has or ever will touch my heart. I promise… with my heart and soul I will join you soon." I sealed my promise with a single red rose and turned away from her forever.

1 year later

I broke through the last of the trees to my destination. As I walked out of the shadows and into the moonlight the scares that covered my body shone. The scars that represented all the times that I tried to join her. As I thought of her, my mind wondered to another time, a happier time. A time when my dearly beloved and I would come here, just to be together. We would walk through the meadow and talk about us… and how we would be together for eternity.

I remembered the day we came here together for the first time, the day we shared our first kiss together. The same day I showed her what happened to me when I was exposed to sunlight. I said and lied on my back and watched the stars

At that moment a shooting star shot across the sky. I closed my eyes and made a wish… the same wish I always made. As I opened my eyes I thought back to the time I explained my life to her, my life before without her. The moonless night that caught fire when she flashed across it.

I curled into a ball as the pain of the memories worsened. I often let the pain overcome me; what was the point of fighting back when there was nothing to fight for. In a way I knew I shouldn't have come here it was always too much to handle, but something inside me told me I needed to be here.

Suddenly I herd the rustle of a bush. Not like the wind had blown it, but like someone had disturbed its peace. I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate, but I could here no voice in my mind. Just as I got up to investigate Alice broke into my thoughts.

"Edward come quick… something is wrong with Bella's grave."

I froze. What could possibly be wrong with her grave? I turned and sprinted out of the meadow and to my car. As I reached my car I jumped in and sped of towards the cemetery.

As I arrived at the cemetery I knew that what was going on was serious. Alice was keeping me out of her mind by thinking of random things. As I got out of the car she looked at me and slowly started to walk towards me.

As she reached me she looked down at her feet and made no act to explain.

"Alice, what's going on?' I growled and was shocked at the way I treated her. Finally she opened her mind and let him see what was wrong. Inside of her mind he saw a grave dug up and an open casket.

"IMPOSSIBLE!" I yelled as I ran to Bella's resting place. As I reached it I couldn't believe my eyes, it looked exactly like it did in Alice's mind. I dropped to my knees and let out dry sobs.

I couldn't understand who could do such a horrible thing. This was the only thing I had left of Bella, this was the place I could come to talk to her or be closer to her.- something about not being able to think straight -

I knew I needed to see Carlisle, and I needed to see him quick. The short drive seemed to take an eternity, even going as fast as I always did. As fast as Bella always complained about. As I arrived at my house everyone was gathered in the living room. Carlisle looked straight at me with wise eyes.

"What's going on?" I asked Carlisle.

"There was something left here and it was addressed to you," replied Carlisle as he handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it and dropped to my knees. The note was in Bella's handwriting and it read "I have been waiting for you, why have you not come?" The words seemed to cut through me like a blade, straight to my heart. I had never visited her in her grave, because each time I tried to visit her it broke me down even more.


End file.
